020914nullnate
02:59 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling acquiredCarne AC at 02:59 -- 02:59 AG: human nate 02:59 AG: I've been thinking and I think that you should definitely contact rilset on your own 02:59 AC: yeah, what's up? 02:59 AG: I uh 02:59 AG: shouldn't message him so soon 02:59 AG: er, I mean 02:59 AG: right now 02:59 AG: that's all I mean 02:59 AC: uhh, ok 02:59 AG: he will probably take more kindly to a stranger 02:59 AG: make sure you gush about weapons though or something 03:00 AG: or say that you like to eat flesh, that should endear him to you 03:00 AG: your human lusus was a butcher correc t 03:00 AG: maybe you can bond over that 03:00 AC: yes, he was 03:00 AG: so there 03:01 AG: you both like to consume flesh and fire things at people 03:01 AG: if that isn't acquaintance material I don't know what is 03:01 AG: him sending you the captcha code should be good enough 03:01 AC: alright 03:01 AG: he has lightning caltrops that may be very beneficial as well 03:01 AG: if these things are computer oriented I mean 03:01 AG: we have to figure out something, though, to take these things down 03:02 AG: because if you didn't notice we are severely outclassed 03:02 AC: yeah, these things are, assholes 03:02 AG: do you have any ideas 03:02 AG: you seem to be our strongest hitter unless I can weaponize hope somehow 03:03 AC: honestly, no 03:03 AG: well that's not very uplifting 03:03 AG: but I guess I shouldn't've expected that from you 03:03 AG: have you uh 03:03 AG: spoken to beau recently 03:03 AC: no, why? 03:03 AG: oh uh 03:03 AG: I don't know just 03:03 AG: I think she could really use someone to talk to 03:03 AG: you should uh 03:03 AG: try talking to her 03:03 AG: about feelings and stuff 03:04 AC: she has, much better friends, than I, for that sort of stuff 03:04 AG: I don't think so 03:04 AG: I think you have uh 03:04 AG: skills that would 03:04 AG: make you particularly good at uh 03:05 AG: helping her with her problems 03:05 AG: if you know what I mean 03:05 AG: and now that we're on her planet and we're looking for her human butler whatever that is she could probably use the support 03:05 AC: unless, her problems, need to be shot, I don't see what skills, I'd have 03:06 AG: you have a certain uh 03:07 AG: a certain taciturn reticence 03:07 AG: that she might benefit from 03:07 AG: or at least be able to more easily open up to 03:07 AG: anyway I'm not trying to force the issue, I just think you should at least try 03:08 AC: sure, why not, probably don't have, much time left, anyways 03:08 AG: what do you mean 03:08 AG: are you being fatalistic dickwheel 03:08 AC: if this, plan to try and, fry the imps fails, what then? 03:09 AG: then we'll figure something else out. 03:09 AG: we can always ask for help. 03:09 AG: I know a couple of people who've been through this whole song and dance before 03:09 AG: I'd rather not, honestly, since their help may end up killing us 03:10 AG: but if we have no other choice we'll have to move forward somehow 03:10 AC: a rock, and a hard place, it seems 03:10 AG: yes 03:10 AG: the whole point of this game is to get us to grow, though, supposedly 03:10 AC: the dead, do not grow 03:10 AG: yes but 03:11 AG: I doubt we would be presented with a completely insurmountable challenge 03:12 AC: I'd hope, so, but things are, looking pretty, grim 03:12 AG: hopefully you picked up a couple of new skills after your previous world 03:12 AG: we all should have a few new tricks up our sleeve 03:12 AG: I think in the future though 03:12 AG: we should try to ascertain weakness and then all try to boost one person's attack instead of going in there willy nilly 03:13 AG: maybe some kind of actual forethought would be nice 03:13 AG: idk I'll run it by the others 03:13 AC: sounds, like a good plan 03:13 AG: since they're winged boosting you would probably be best 03:13 AG: with the PNEUMATIC BLUNDERBUSS if at all possible 03:13 AG: speaking of 03:13 AG: you should go message him before he logs off to fuck scarlet 03:14 AG: eugh 03:14 AC: didn't need, those images 03:15 AG: yeah yeah yeah 03:15 AG: hurry up then 03:15 AG: talk soon okay 03:15 AC: alright 03:15 AG: goodbye human nate 03:15 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling acquiredCarne AC at 03:15 --